The present application relates to electrical outlets and electrical grid systems. Known electrical plug-receiving sockets or outlets with two vertical parallel blade openings and a ground pin hole have remained largely unchanged since originated, and lack modern safety and power saving features. Another problem is the simple unmonitored and/or uncontrolled connectivity provided by known outlets. For example, many appliances use significant amounts of power when plugged in, even when not in use, e.g. audio systems, televisions, computers, chargers, etc. As technology becomes more and more of a part of our lives, the power we consume because of technology also goes up, making it more and more difficult for power companies to supply enough energy at peak hours. As it stands, the commonly known outlet has no functionality for power control, and it would be helpful if, via finer degree of control and increased awareness, peak load and overall usage could be reduced to a more manageable level. Power monitoring and wireless reporting solutions have not been built into outlet units permanently mounted in the wall. In-wall and out-of-wall child safety designs are easily defeated or hard to use and none can actually cut power to an outlet. In summary, known outlets and grid systems are not optimally functional, and could be improved to improve usefulness, as well as environmental friendliness, health and safety.